Chaos Industries 2
Making Of The Game Chaos Industries 2 was started on immediatlley after wtfstudiosgaming released Chaos Industries with the head designer again the new, but talented Nick Olivadotti It was his longest, and most successful game of all time. Plot You awake in a cryo tube, you walk out and see that you're in Chaos Industries again. You walk ahead and ask yourself why the place looks so broken. You the make some jumps and climb into a tunnel above your cryo tube. The tunnel leads you to the compuyer's room, where it reboots and tells you it was in shutdown for 9000 years, and that it is upgrading to the 2.0 system. The door opens and the computer says there are unknown intruders outside the building. You go to check it out but they are just talking to eachother. You walk ahead more when another cage drops on you. This time you awake in the mysterious Shadow Industries, where you are advised to stay in your test chamber until a doctor comes to experiment on you. You jump out of a hole at the top of the chamber where guards ambush and capture you. You awake again, but this time, in the operating room where a doctor says you where fitted with a new suit, equipped with a gun. The doctor asks you to test out your gun on some robotic guards in the right side of the room. He also tells you not to try to escape. You shoot the guards as he asks, but you jump into a sewer opening in the ground. You fall into the sewer, where you make many remarks on how stinky it is, upon walking ahead, you notice there is sewage under some platforms, and it wil suck you in when you touch it. Upon making it out, you find yourself in a city, where you get a room in a hotel for a week, which costs $500, which you angrily pay. The next day, a rumbling noise awakes you a guard yells that it's Chaos Industries coming to capture you, you hold them off for a while, jumping down an elevator shaft leading to a lobby where the guards overwhelm you. You awake once again in an arena in Chaos Industries where the computer tells you that it made a robot of you using your DNA, it then asks you to fight the robot to see if it is a good fighter. Upon killing it, the computer says that the robot was'nt a good fighter. The computer then asks you to come fight it, one last time, confident it's 2.0 system is enough to destroy you. Upon entering the computer's arena, it tells you the 2.0 system was just a system used for releasing deadly neurotoxin into the room. The room would become filled with neurotoxin in exactly one minute. After you kill the robot, you pass out from the explosion, and a big TO BE CONTINUED flashes the screen. Trivia There are 4 references to the original game in Chaos Industries 2, 1: When Shadow Industries drops their cage on you, 2: When you awaken in Shadow Industries' test chamber, it's the same one from the first game, only black. 3: In the operating room, the guard you are asked to test your gun on are Chaos Industries guards. 4: When you jump down the elevator shaft in the hotel, you jumped down an elevator shaft in Chaos Industries. The deadly neurotoxin is a reference to the lead designer, Nick's, favorite game, Portal 2.